Usagi's Birthday Surprise
by lilcatfish
Summary: Usagi gets a little more than she bergains for when she confronts her nemesis, Mamoru.


I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its' characters – these are the property of Naoko Takeuchi and all those connected with the Sailor Moon experience.

Show: Sailor Moon

Genre: Romance

Rating: G

Pairing: Usagi & Mamoru

Usagi's Birthday Surprise

To say Usagi was surprised, well, that would be an understatement. Seriously, to be sitting in the Crown Arcade, sharing sodas and secrets with your best friends, and in the next breath – having your face sucked off by one Mamoru Chiba, the next. Your friends eyes bug out of their heads and your overprotective guy-friend (and owner of the Crown Arcade), Motoki – threatening to kill one Mamoru – who incidently is Motoki's best friend. Well, that was exactly how Usagi started and ended her day.

Usagi Tsukino had started her birthday morning out like she had for the past four years – clobbering her alarm clock, making a mad dash into the shower, hurriedly dressing, pulling her waist length golden tresses into a high pony tail, before spraying herself lightly with her favourite vanilla scent.Then it was the minute waltz down the stairs, through the kitchen, kissing her parents, tormenting her younger sibling, before grabbing a piece of toast on her way out the door – making her way to the Crown Arcade, where her best girlfriends in the world waited for her.

Yup, usually, it would be a typical day in the life of one Usagi Tsukino – except today was special. Today, Usagi turned eighteen and she had finally graduated high school. A whole future of possibilities lay before her. In the last four years, Usagi had lost her childish qualities – transforming from a clumsy air head to a bombshell goddess – at least in Mamoru's eyes she had.

For four long years, Mamoru waited patiently for this day to arrive. He watched quietly as Usagi lost her trademark odangos, her face taking on a more mature look, and those eyes . . . her sapphire blue eyes still held the most hypnotic effect on him. Those eyes had haunted his dreams for four very long years. And Heaven forbid if he fantasized about her body. Usagi's body had blossomed from awkward teen to fashion model, almost before Mamoru's eyes. Her five foot nine frame remained slim over those years, but her curves enhanced, her legs toned and seemed to never end – and her unmentionable areas . . . Mamoru just groaned at the thought.

Like clockwork, Usagi came bustling through the sliding double doors of the Crown Arcade – a smile gracing her petal pink lips. She walked directly over to the jukebox, picking her favorite song, before making her way to the bar to order a double chocolate shake from Motoki.

"Hey, Toki, can I get a double chocolate shake, please?" Usagi asked.

A tall short haired blonde male, about six foot two, stood smiling behind the counter. His emerald green eyes flashed with happiness at seeing the petite young woman so full of exuberance.

"Coming right up, Usagi," he replied.

Turning from the counter, Motoki set about making the shake while Usagi stood patiently tapping her hands on the counter while listening to the music playing on the jukebox. Glancing around the room, Usagi noticed her friends at their usual booth. They waved at her and she responded in kind, continuing to drum her fingers to the beat of the music.

"Could you possibly stop that annoying thing you're doing?" A voice growled next to her.

Usagi deeply sighed in agitation upon hearing that familiar voice. Turning to face its owner, Usagi narrowed her eyes, coming face to face with none other than the thorn in her side, Mamoru Chiba.

He was seated next to her, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. His raven locks combed neatly, a crisp looking button up white shirt neatly tucked into his jeans, which hugged his lower physique snugly. If it wasn't for his arrogant attitude, Usagi would have considered him her type of man. Still, he was a delicious looking male specimen and she couldn't help but occasionally daydream of being in his arms.

"Well, if it isn't mister minus zero, as usual, trying to rain on my parade. What's that matter, someone get up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning?" Usagi asked, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Mamoru set his paper down and faced his assailant – his trademark smirk plastered across his face – the smirk he usually graced her with when his verbal assault was about to begin.

"Why Usa," he drawled almost seductively, "such a vicious comment for such a little girl."

Usagi's eyes widened at Mamoru's comment – partly because he had the nerve to call her a little girl but partly because of the way he said it and the fact he called her Usa.

"Who are you calling little girl, pig? I will have you know, that today is my birthday, and I am officially an adult. So, kiss it, jerk," she fumed.

Before Usagi knew what hit her, Mamoru had replied, "with pleasure," pulling her shocked form into his arms and firmly planting with most passionate kiss on her lips. Come to think about it, it was the one and only passionate kiss she'd ever received. Slowly, Usagi began to respond, maneuvering her tiny arms around his neck – her hands playing with the hair on the nape of his neck – enticing a groan of satisfaction from Mamoru.

Motoki had just turned expecting to see Usagi and Mamoru going at it like normal and nearly choked when he saw a girl he considered his little sister and his best friend, locked in an embrace that would make ice melt.

"What the . . ? "

Usagi's friends sat flabbergasted, no one knowing what to do or what to say. This was surprising considering the two said people were usually at each others throat.

Minako Aino – a blonde that looked almost identical to Usagi – made a comment that made the other three girls laugh,"Huh, what do you know? All that arguing must have been verbal foreplay."

Peals of laughter filled Usagi's ears and she abruptly pulled away from Mamoru's drugging kiss. Staring into his eyes, recognition finally dawned on her, exactly what she was doing and with whom.

"Oh my . . . " she sighed.

Mamoru smiled and released the small goddess from his grasp and whispered softly, "Happy Birthday, Usako," before standing to leave – Motoki completely freaking out about going to kick his butt later for taking advantage of Usagi.

Usagi watched Mamoru walk to the double doors, all the while touching her swollen lips with thoughtfulness – a smile of glee finally gracing her lips, as Mamoru stopping and turning to cast one last look at Usagi. Seeing the smile on her face, he knew how she felt. "Thanks, Mamo-chan," she mouthed. Mamoru winked and continued his trek out the door, leaving four giggling girls, an irrate best friend, and one very love struck Usagi behind – for now.


End file.
